The Switch
by Megan13
Summary: A Maddison style Parent Trap.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey kids! So this will be a real quick, short fic. Iv'e got most of it written already so updates won't be too far apart. Plus it's only gonna be 3 chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Grey's is not mine... We all know this.**

* * *

"You sure you're ready for this?" Pete asked, handing Cameron her carry-on.

"I'll be fine Uncle Pete." Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's not like I've never flown across the country before."

"But never on your own," Pete reminded her. "You have everything?"

Cameron nodded.

"Well be good," Pete said sternly before throwing his arms open Cameron stepped into his embrace and smiled. "I'll miss you Squirt."

"I'll miss you too."

"If you get too home sick, call."

"I will."

Pete sighed and held Cameron out at arms length. "Be careful. Okay?"

Cameron nodded again.

"I love you Cam."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"But what if I don't like anyone there?" Mckenzie asked as Meredith pulled up to the airport. "What if I don't have anything in common with anyone else? I am the only one from Seattle." 

"Kenz, it's a leadership camp." Meredith rolled her eyebrows. "They'll all be know-it-all's with a power complex just... like... you."

Mackenzie giggled as Meredith tapped her nose. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"I'll miss you Mere," Mackenzie said and threw her arms around her. "Promise you'll take all my calls? Even if you're in the middle of a surgery?"

"You know it." Meredith hugged the girl to her chest and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

* * *

Only a few hours later both girls had settled into their small dorm-rooms at Georgetown. They had only a few minutes to hastily unpack their bags before they were set to meet with their counselors. When they did finally reach the large auditorium, both girls sat on opposite sides and waited for their instructions. 

"Although there are many campers and only a restricted amount of counselors to assist them, we have decided to shake things up a bit from years past and partner each camper with another," said one of the counselors on stage. "When I've called your name, please meet your partner at the entrance of the auditorium for further instruction."

She then began to name off pairings until, finally, near the end of list, she recited, "Montgomery, Sloan."

"Guess that's me," Cameron murmured and pushed herself out of her uncomfortable chair.

She shuffled up the aisle and through the front door and waited for a moment until her partner showed up.

"Montgomery?"

Cameron answered as she turned, "Slo-"

But her word died in her throat as she faced her partner for the remainder of camp. It was like she was staring into a mirror. The girl had the same strawberry-blonde locks, although Cameron's were shorter, same splattering of faint freckles across her nose, and the same crystal blue eyes. Even their facial structure, build, and height were identical. If Cameron didn't know better, she could have sworn they were twins.

So, it seemed, did their counselor.

"You can't switch partners just because you're sisters," Libby the Counselor said shortly.

"Were not..."

"...Sisters."

Libby the Counselor raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay. What are your names then?"

"Cameron Montgomery."

"Mackenzie Sloan."

Libby the Counselor sighed. "Fine. We'll sort it out later. In the meantime, I need you to decide whose room you want to bunk in."

"Ex... Excuse me?" Cameron asked, finally breaking her trance. "Change rooms? But I specifically asked for a single."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too," Mackenzie said. "My dad paid extra."

"My mom too," Cameron said and nodded once at Mackenzie.

"Look, I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be," Libby the Counselor told them. She looked from one to the other. "How about we make this easy? _You_," she pointed to Cameron, "move to _her_ room."

* * *

"I've already unpacked," Mackenzie said swiftly as she and Cameron made their way to their rooms. "I brought a lot." 

"Well I have too," Cameron told her. "Why couldn't they have just let us keep our own rooms?"

"You know, I really has reservations about this camp, but Meredith told me not to worry," Mackenzie said with a sigh. "I should have remembered that Meredith is _always_ wrong."

"Who's Meredith?" Cameron asked curiously as they turned the corner to the dorms.

"She's like one of my dad's best friends," Mackenzie said with a shrug. "I guess she was one of his interns a while back. Oh, an intern is-"

"I know what an intern is," Cameron said swiftly. "My mom's the top neo-natal surgeon in the country."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"My dad's in Plastics."

"Oh," Cameron giggled. "A shallow manwhore?"

"How did you know?" Mackenzie chuckled.

"That's just what my mom says about Plastics guys," Cameron said with a shrug.

"Funny," Mackenzie said. "My dad calls all things OB pink and squishy."

"What about your mom?" Cameron asked as they entered her room. "Does she stay at home?"

"I dunno." Mackenzie shrugged and stared at the picture of Pete on the desk. "She left when I was a baby." She held up the picture. "Is this your dad? He's cute."

"Pete?" Cameron snorted. "No. He's my mom's best friend. I guess they dated for a while after my mom left my dad but that kind of fizzled." She pursed her lips. "I guess you could say he's _like_ a dad to me. Since I don't really have one."

"You don't?" Mackenzie asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Nope." Cameron pulled a few pictures out of the desk and threw them on the bed to pack up. "He cut out when I was a baby."

Mackenzie clucked her tongue and sat down on the edge of the bed. She watched Cameron for a few moments until her focus switched to the pictures on the bed. She quickly scooped them into her hands and began shuffling through them. There were lots of pictures of girls her own age that she guessed were Cameron's friends and some of random adults she figured to be family members. It was when she came to the picture of Pete with his arm flung over the shoulder of a tall, red-headed woman that she stopped and nearly choked.

"You okay?" Cameron asked, turning to Mackenzie.

"Who is this woman?" Mackenzie asked, holding the picture up.

Cameron looked at her like she'd just grown another head. "My mom. Why?"

"I'll be back," Mackenzie said and rushed from the room. A few minutes later she returned to a bewildered Cameron holding a torn picture to her chest. "When I was eight I was rummaging through my dad's drawer looking for cookies."

Cameron snorted.

"Stupid, I know." Mackenzie took a step forward. "But what I found was the only picture of my mother I've ever seen. When he caught me looking at it, my dad told me I could keep the picture. I've carried it with me everywhere since."

"What does that have to do with-"

But Mackenzie had turned the torn picture around and stuck it in Cameron's face before she could finish.

* * *

Neither one had felt like attending dinner that night and had, instead, decided to skip it in favor of trying to decipher exactly what they were going to do. After Cameron had retrieved her picture of her father, it had taken nearly five minutes for them to stop staring at each other. It was Mackenzie that had come to the conclusion that they must have been twins, separated with their parents. 

"So what's she like?" Mackenzie asked for the tenth time. "Like, what's she like?"

"Neurotic," Cameron said after a moment's thought. "And funny, and confident, and she scares the hell out of the interns."

"I wish I could meet her," Mackenzie said, sighing. "She sounds awesome."

"I guess. But tell me about Dad again." Cameron grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth.

"He's just Dad." Mackenzie shrugged. "He likes to make his interns pick up his dry cleaning but he also read me a bedtime story every night when I was little. You get what I mean?"

"I think so," Cameron said wistfully. "But I wish I could see what you mean for real."

Mackenzie hesitated. "Well maybe you can."

"Huh?"

"Look, I know this sounds insane... But what if we just switched?"

"Switched? Like I go to Seattle and you go to LA?"

"Yeah." Mackenzie licked her lips excitedly. "I've been thinking about it. We look exactly alike so it won't be hard to imitate each other. Plus, we have two weeks to memorize each other's habits. Come on. We could totally pull this off."

"Well I can't just grow my hair out another three inches in two weeks," Cameron said. "And I sure as hell can't pierce my cartilage without a parent's signature. Even though I wouldn't mind it in general."

"So I'll do it for you," Mackenzie said simply. "And you can cut my hair."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Completely."

* * *

Two weeks later Mackenzie was on a flight to LA while Cameron was headed for Seattle. 

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed! And please, keep it up:)**

**AN: Omigod! Is that Addison and Mark I see? Yes, I think it is!**

* * *

"Kenz!" Mark yelled from across the terminal. "Kenzie!"

Cameron's eyes widened at the sight of her father. She hesitated for a fraction of a minute before tears stung her eyes and she raced across the airport to her dad. A few feet away from him she stopped and smiled shyly.

"What the hell are you doing Kid?" Mark asked, chuckling. He held out his arms and bent down on one knee. "Get over here and give your old dad a hug."

And so Cameron flung herself into his arms.

* * *

Mackenzie rushed through the airport, her heart beating against her chest, as she headed for baggage claim. Her mother had told her, or rather she'd told Cameron, to meet her there as soon as she landed so that she could pick her up. When the escalator finally ended Mackenzie quickly surveyed the baggage claim until her eyes fell on a slightly familiar woman waiving at her.

"Mom!" Mackenzie yelled and headed straight for her.

"Hey you," Addison giggled and threw her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "Did you miss me?"

Mackenzie grinned through her tears. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

"So how was it?" Mark asked on their way home from the airport. "Anything exciting happen?"

"You could say so, Dad," Cameron said, trying to keep from giggling. "I met this girl from LA. She was a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah? Was she a celebrity or something?"

"No." Cam did giggle then. "But we got really close. Kind of like sisters."

"See, there you go," Mark said and ruffled his daughter's hair. "And you thought you wouldn't make any new friends. I like the haircut by the way. Very stylish."

"You think?"

"Yeah." He glanced over at her. "Although your ear looks a little red. Did you take care of that thing while you were away? I hope it's not infected. Maybe we should go have Bailey check it out."

"It's nothing, Dad." Cameron shrugged. "I just left it out for a while and had to stab it back through."

"Ouch." Mark looked over at her concernedly. "But it doesn't hurt now?"

"Nope."

"Good." He grinned at her. "I wouldn't want my munchkin-butt walking around with a hurt ear."

Cameron giggled.

"So, look," Mark said hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. "There's something that I need to talk to you about when we get home."

"You can tell me now."

"Well it's kind of something I need to show you."

"Like a surprise?"

"Yeah," Mark said slowly. "Like a surprise."

* * *

"So I was thinking," Addison said as soon as Mackenzie had finished unpacking her bags. "Why don't we ask Pete if he wants to go to Mr Chow with us tonight?"

"Mr Chow?" Mackenzie asked. "Er, right. Mr Chow. Sure."

"We can even get all dressed up," Addison said, wiggling her eyebrows. "And you can wear the new dress I bought you."

"You bought me a new dress?" Mackenzie asked excitedly. "Why?"

"I was shopping and I saw it and thought of you." Addison shrugged. "Why wouldn't I have bought it?"

"You're awesome, Mom."

"I know." Addison took Mackenzie's suitcase from her and pushed it into the crowded closet. Her pager sounded and, without even looking at it, she swore. "Sweetie, it's the clinic. You feel like visiting with Pete and Sam for a little while?"

"Can I get acupuncture?"

Addison looked at her daughter strangely. "I don't see why not."

"Cool."

"Way cool," Addison chuckled.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Addison smiled at Mackenzie. "I love you too, Cam."

* * *

"Kenzie!"

Cameron stopped in the doorway, completely overwhelmed. There, in her father's house, were at least ten adults and five younger children standing. They were all standing underneath a 'welcome home' banner waiting for her to step into the house. It wasn't until Mark gave her a little push that she finally stepped into the living room.

"Hi guys," Cameron said softly, trying to remember the names that fit all the faces.

"Go on," Mark urged her. "Did two weeks in D.C. render you speechless or something?"

"No."

"Well then go say hi." He gave her another nudge. "Everyone has missed you like crazy."

A couple of hours later mostly everyone had finally filed home leaving just Cameron, Mark, Meredith, and another woman who Cameron couldn't place at all. She was sure she hadn't been in any of the pictures Mackenzie had showed her and there were no descriptions that even came close to fitting her. Plus, Mackenzie had made sure to drill the names of everyone into her head and for the life of her, Cameron just couldn't remember her name.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that woman with Dad?"

Meredith put down the dish she was washing and bit her lip. "Honey, I think that's something your dad should explain to you."

Cameron eyed her warily. "I've never met her before."

"No, you haven't."

"Why?" Cameron's face fell. "Oh man. She's the "surprise" isn't she?"

"Bingo."

"But who is- Dad!"

"Hey Munchkin." Mark glanced at Meredith before gesturing for the other woman to accompany him. "Do you remember when I told you there was something I needed to talk to you about?"

Cameron narrowed her eyebrows. "Yes."

"Mackenzie, I'd like you to meet Jess," Mark said, gesturing to the woman beside him. "Jess, this is my Mackenzie."

"I've heard so much about you," Jess squealed.

"Really?" Cameron clucked her tongue. "'Cause I haven't heard a thing about you."

Jess' smile faltered for a split second.

"So," Cameron looked up at her father. "Is this the new housekeeper?"

"What?" Mark almost spit out his beer. "The new housekeeper? I don't know where you get these ideas. No Munchkin, she's my fiancee."

If Mark, Meredith, or even Jess had understood any Spanish at all, Cameron would have been grounded for at least a month.

* * *

"Cam?" Addison said quietly around midnight. "Cam, sweetie. There's someone on the phone for you."

"What?" Mackenzie asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Someone's on the phone for you." Addison handed her the phone. "Says her name is Camlotta? From camp?"

"Wh-" Mackenzie's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. Camlotta. From camp. She's... Puerto Rican."

"Is that why she's calling at midnight?"

"Sure is."

"Well be quick," Addison said and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Sweetheart."

Mackenzie chuckled nervously. "Night Mom." She waited until her mother was out of the room before saying into the phone, "Camlotta?"

"It was the first thing I could think of," Cameron hissed. "And we have a problem."

"We sure do," Mackenzie said. "Mom is fantastic. I'm not sure if I ever want to switch ba-"

"Dad is getting married."

"Excuse me?"

"Dad is getting married," Cameron repeated.

"No." Mackenzie shook her head. "See, he can't be getting married. He dates a girl for a couple of weeks and then cuts it off. Mom is the only one he's ever really fell for. He's told me himself."

"Her name is Jess and she's a total Barbie wannabe."

"Cam..."

"I need your help Mackenzie. You know him so much better than I do."

"I can't. I want more time with Mom," Mackenzie said. "I'm sorry. But it's just how it is."

* * *

Cameron stared at the phone in her hand in shock. Mackenzie had really hung up on her in their time of greatest need and Cameron really couldn't believe it. What she couldn't believe even more was looking up to find Meredith staring at her from the open closet door.

"Hey Mere," Cameron said nervously.

"I..." Meredith took a deep breath. "Mackenzie?"

She shook her head.

"Cameron?"

With a deep breath, Cameron nodded slowly.

"But you..." Meredith's eyes began filling with tears. "But you're supposed to be with your mother. I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. How..."

"Kenzie and I met at camp," Cameron said softly. "We realized what had happened and switched places."

Meredith opened her mouth but nothing came out. After a moment silent tears began to run down her cheeks. She held out her arms and beckoned Cameron to her.

"I'm sorry Mere. I-"

"You're so beautiful," Meredith sobbed. "Look at you. All grown up. The last time I saw you, you were sucking on a pacifier and pooping in your pants."

* * *

"Hey Squirt," Pete said and beckoned Mackenzie into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have some acupuncture?" Mackenzie asked hopefully as she collapsed into the chair across from Pete's. "The needle thing."

"_You_ want acupuncture?" Pete asked, staring at her with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Cam," Pete said slowly, "the last time I checked, you were scared to death of needles. Like, afraid to go to the doctor for years and years because they _had_ needles in _general_."

Mackenzie froze.

"What is going on with you?" Pete asked, sitting forward. "You go off to camp and then you come back and you're all different. Like you've switched wi... Never mind."

"Like I've switched places with someone?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah. But there's only one of you so-"

"There's one Cameron Montgomery, but there's also one Mackenzie Sloan." Mackenzie looked at him worriedly.

Pete's jaw dropped. "You know about Mackenzie?"

She nodded. "Pete, I _am _Mackenzie."

* * *

"Meredith knows," Cameron yelped at the exact time Mackenzie blurted, "Pete found out. Wait, what?"

"Meredith found me out last night." Cameron rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We sat up for hours last night talking."

"I asked Pete if I could have acupuncture," Mackenzie muttered.

"Kenzie, what was the golden rule? Needles and I... We don't get along," Cameron groaned. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Pete wants me to tell Mom tonight."

"But then she'll call and tell Dad and everything will be ruined," Cameron whined.

"Not necessarily," Mackenzie said slowly. "Look, we want to break up Dad and his new girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm one hundred percent sure that he still has feelings for Mom. So all that we have to do is get her up to Seattle to switch us out." She clapped her hands. "And bam. They'll fall back in love."

"How do you know that it'll work?" Cameron asked, unsure.

"We didn't actually think switching places would work," Mackenzie said and shrugged. "But it did."

"Well we can't tell Dad then," Cameron said.

"Why not?"

"Because they'll just put us on a plane and switch us out that way," Cameron told her matter of factly. "We need to be sneaky on this one."

"You're right." Mackenzie nodded. "Okay, this is the plan..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. I've had all of this part written out for a while, but I got sick of this story and it really hasn't turned out at all like I'd wanted so I stopped writing the rest of it. It was only supposed to be 3 chapters, but I wanted to post something so here's this chapter. The rest should be out some time soon.**

* * *

"Mom, we need to talk," Mackenzie said early the next morning.

"I'm sorry Sweetie but I'm already running late." Addison glanced at her watch. "Shit."

"But this is extremely important," Mackenzie told her.

"Baby, I'm sure it is but..."

"I need to tell you something!" Mackenzie yelled, thusly stopping her mother in her tracks.

Addison cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Cameron Montgomery, don't you dare-"

"I am not Cameron Montgomery," Mackenzie said softly. "Cameron Montgomery is in Seattle with her father Mark Sloan."

Addison looked as if she were going to say something, but couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

"My name is Mackenzie Sloan," Mackenzie said slowly. "My sister and I met in D.C. and switched places so that we could meet our other parents. I wanted to meet you _so_ badly."

"This is not funny Cam," Addison whispered. "Not funny at all."

"I'm not joking Mom."

"Mackenzie?" Addison squeaked as tears began to pool in her eyes. "It's really you?"

She nodded slowly.

"Oh hell." Addison had her arms wrapped around her daughter in seconds. She sobbed, "You two are in so much trouble."

* * *

"She's been going crazy all morning," Mackenzie whispered as Pete met her at the doorway to her mother's room. "Like, she's already had two Bloody Mary's and it's only eleven."

"Yes, she gets like this." Pete nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped into the room. "Addie, darling, calm down."

"Calm down?" Addison asked, her voice shrill. "Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down Pete? I'm about to see a man that I haven't seen in thirteen years. A man who I spent years trying to get over. A man who makes me feel like a school-girl with a crush every time I see him." She looked around Pete to Mackenzie. "He's still insanely attractive, right?"

"My friend's moms make it a point not to bring their husband's with them any and every time they know he'll be around," Mackenzie said with a shrug.

"Right." Addison clicked her tongue. She turned back to Pete and 'eeped.'

"You'll be fine," Pete told her soothingly. "Everything will be okay."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Add, would you like me to go with you?"

"Oh thank God." She threw her arms around him. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"This place is fantastic," Cameron marveled. "We are staying the night, right?"

"Of course," Jess said breezily, looking from Cameron to Meredith. "I'm just so happy that Meredith could accompany us. What on earth would we do without her endless attention day in and day out?"

Cameron and Meredith looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Truth be told, Meredith hadn't planned on going to the hotel with them, but Cameron had badgered her into it finally with the promise of meeting with the real Mackenzie Sloan again. How could she say no to that?

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna go check out the pool," Cameron said excitedly. She started in the direction of the pool before looking around confused.

Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on Kid."

* * *

Mackenzie watched her mother stumble out of the car and frowned. Addison hadn't stopped at her Bloody Mary's that morning, but had continued drinking throughout the flight and even in the car that they'd rented.

"She's wasted," Mackenzie grumbled to Pete.

"She's always wasted," Pete reminded her as he helped Addison walk upright.

"I can walk on my own, you know," Addison said, sending him a sloppy glare. She took a step, stopped, and turned back to Pete. "I lied."

Mackenzie snorted as Pete took hold of Addison and led her into the lobby of the hotel. They checked in quickly and had just made their way over to the closing elevator when it happened.

Inside the elevator Mark had his arms wrapped tightly around a leggy, blonde. The second he spotted Addison, his eyes became the size of saucers and his jaw went slack. He even fell sideways trying to keep his surprised gaze on his ex-wife and the man who's arm was wound tightly around her waist.

Outside the elevator, Mackenzie cringed and made off in the direction of the pool. Addison... blinked.

* * *

"Oh thank God you're here." Cameron grinned at her sister. She pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Mom just saw Dad," Mackenzie told her. "Like, saw him wrapped around some blonde."

Cameron groaned. "I hate that woman. What did Mom say?"

"I kinda ran away," Mackenzie said, shrugging. "But I think her jaw hit the floor."

"Oh, not good."

Mackenzie shook her head.

* * *

The first thing Addison did, once realizing her daughter had taken off, was set out to find her mischievous twins. After twenty minutes of searching, she finally found them huddled together with Meredith on one of the lounge chairs outside by the pool.

"He has no idea I'm here, does he?" Addison demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Sure he does," Cameron told her, grinning broadly as Mackenzie nodded vehemently beside her.

"You know what? You're right." Addison smiled sweetly. "He definitely knows that I'm here now that he saw me staring at him like a total moron while that skinny blonde wrapped herself around his waist. You two are so dead."

Addison narrowed her eyes, realized exactly what she had just said, and fell to her knees.

"Mom?"

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Uh..."

"_You two_." Addison took a deep breath. "You're both here. Together. I never thought I'd see the day..."

The twins grinned at each other before launching themselves into their mother's arms.

* * *

Mark delicately extracted himself from Jess' grasp, muttering excuses, and wandered down towards the pool. It only took him a few moments to spot the woman he was looking for. He quickly yelled her name, side-stepped a waiter, and crashed into a light pole.

* * *

"I don't think it's broken," Addison said, lightly pinching the bridge of Mark's nose in between her fingers. "You'll probably bruise though."

Mark, however, cared very little about his nose. "Addie... What are you doing in Seattle?"

"I was tricked," Addison said simply and gestured to the girls. "Those little monsters told me you knew I'd be here."

Mark grinned and ruffled Cameron's hair. "I still can't believe they're both here together." He looked up at Meredith as she wrapped her arms around Mackenzie. "This is why you insisted on coming, isn't it?"

Meredith shrugged. "Possibly."

* * *

"So we thought that the four of us could have dinner later this evening," Mackenzie suggested later that afternoon. "To, like, catch up and stuff."

"I don't know Kenz," Mark told his daughter carefully. "I can't just leave Jess here all by herself."

"Aren't her parents here?" Mackenzie asked, her eyes pleading with her father. "Don't you want to spend more time with Cam before her and Mom leave?"

"Of course I do," Mark said, sighing.

"Look, it's just dinner." Mackenzie grinned. "It's not like we're trying to set you up or anything."

Mark eyed his daughter suspiciously.

* * *

"May I show you to your seats?" Meredith asked as Addison, Mark, Cameron, and Mackenzie shuffled onto the yacht. She watched as Addison and Mark exchanged an uneasy look and the girls grinned at each other. Smirking, she led the foursome to their tables. "Your waiter should be here shortly."

"Kenz," Mark said, catching her arm as she and Cameron headed away with Meredith. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, we're not eating with you," Mackenzie said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Cameron piped in. "We'll be at the kid's table."

"But..."

"Just go with it Dad," Mackenzie told him, winking.

"This is insane," Mark said, turning to Addison.

Addison burst out laughing as Pete pushed open the door, dressed to the tee as a waiter. "And getting even more insane by the minute."

* * *

"They actually did a very good job," Addison said as she dabbed at the corners of her mouth. "Dinner was great. I mean, it was catered but..."

"Good execution," Mark agreed. "So Addie, how have you been all of these years?"

"Fine," Addison answered with a shrug. "I thought it was going to be so difficult taking care of Cam by myself, but everyone's been so great with her. Pete and her are thick as thieves." She chuckled and held up her wine glass. "Obviously."

"Yeah," Mark said slowly. "So you're not... You know?"

Addison eyed him curiously.

"Well, when I first saw you I got the impression that you two were together." Mark bit his lip. "He had his arm around you."

"We're friends," Addison said with raised eyebrows. "What about little miss Barbie I saw wrapped around you?"

"Jess?" Mark asked with a frown. Over the course of their dinner he'd completely forgotten about her.

Addison shrugged.

"We're looking for a venue for our reception," Mark told Addison softly.

"Oh." Addison's eyes dropped to her empty plate. "So you're getting married?"

"I guess," Mark said. "Yes."

"Wow, she must really be something," Addison said nonchalantly. "I mean, for you to finally take that step."

"Addie..." Mark shook his head. "I told you that I wanted to marry you."

"Someday," Addison added. "You told me you wanted to marry me _someday_."

"Well it's not like you really gave me the chance to have a someday," Mark argued. "I picked out the ring and everything and then I come home and you're packing for L.A. You didn't give me a chance."

"We both know that it wouldn't have worked either way," Addison said with a sigh. "You really weren't ready to commit and I needed a fresh start."

"I was ready to commit. I wanted nothing more in the world than to commit," Mark said. "_You_ were just too busy running away to give me a chance to."


End file.
